Untouchable
by Ramenette
Summary: I'd like to be with you forever, but forever is a really long time. And I'm not entirely sure what I'm feeling. Or if I can even feel for that matter." RoxasNamine 100 theme challenge
1. Untouchable

I've been lurking in the Kingdom Hearts fandom for some time now, and I've only recently been inspired to write for it. Arcticwater's Axel/Larxene story, _Incandescence,_ has inspired me enough to want to complete a 100 theme challenge for KH. I've picked Roxas and Namine because I feel like I can write them so much more easily than I could Sora/Kairi, Axel/Larxene, or Cloud/Aerith.

I've named this chapter and story after the Taylor Swift song of the same name. I feel like it represents Roxas and Namine rather well together.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else mentioned…no matter how much I'd like to.**

Title: Untouchable  
Theme: Introduction  
Summary: "I wanted to see you…just once."

* * *

He had never seen her before, but she seemed to know him. At least, he didn't think so. Still, there was something comfortably familiar about the way she acted around him. The ease he felt with her (all the time still a bit frantic and very confused) was oddly familiar- a feeling Roxas couldn't shake.

Her blue eyes seemed familiar and warm. They reminded him of what it felt like to be home (even more so than in his own house). Roxas was enthralled with her very presence. The way she seemed so composed while time stopped around them… Her flaxen hair was perfectly styled- not a hair out of place. For all of her familiarity, he wasn't ready for her smile.

Her lips turned upward happily, yet in a manner that indicated she knew something he didn't. And for a second he thought he remembered. A flash of a castle appeared in his mind. People with black cloaks- a guy with red hair, a girl with what seemed to be antenna as her hair barking orders at him, a sitar, and the very girl standing in front of him.

Her name… It was at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to ask her, but then she was gone. Time caught up with him again. The girl was gone and there was nothing he could do.

Roxas' heart seemed to be ripped away from him as time slowly returned to normal. Whatever memories he had salvaged from the girl's sudden appearance seemed to shatter the moment she left. And he had even remembered her name.

_Namine…_

Before he could wrap his mind around the three syllables, they disappeared. He only had a strange feeling about the blonde haired girl that had visited and stopped time.

* * *

This one is short. I fully intend to make the others longer.

Hopefully, I'll get a good amount of positive reviews and be able to post the next chapter. That may or may not have been a hint...


	2. Snow

Title: Snow  
Theme: At Peace  
Summary: He never thought she was more beautiful

* * *

Roxas thought that snow was okay.

It was a bit too cold for his tastes, but he was more of a summer person anyways. Snow was what made Christmastime in Twilight Town, but Roxas wished that it would all just leave the day after Christmas. Unless it was going to get school cancelled, Roxas saw no real use for the frozen rain.

Namine, on the other hand, loved the snow.

She loved winter and all of the cheerfulness that it brought to Twilight Town. Even though it was cold, the first layer of clean snow was the most beautiful and breathtaking scene in the world to her. Snow was pure- it was perfect.

-x-

He's in a foul mood as he walks home that day. It's written all over his face. His eyebrows furrowed, a scowl apparent, and hands in his pockets, he trudges through snow littering the sidewalks and streets. He can see the rather large hill and scaling it isn't at the top of his 'fun-things-to-do' list.

But his mother will worry if he shows up any later than he already is, so he sucks it up and tries his best not to slip on the ice.

Roxas slips anyways and ends up sliding down the hill on his bottom. He even lets out a string of profanities that would be inappropriate to write. He's only glad that Hayner wasn't there to see his clumsiness; he'd never let Roxas live it down.

He remembers the news from last night when he found out that there would be snow the next day.

"Enough snow," his mother said with a wry smile, "to get you out of school."

That was enough to spark a grin on his face. However, she neglected telling him that the snow wouldn't be starting before school and that he'd have to walk through it to get home.

He starts climbing again, this time much more slowly and carefully than the last. Roxas wants to do a little victory dance upon reaching the top of the hill, but he knows that he's always had two left feet. If he were to even jump, he'd end up at the bottom again.

So Roxas settles for whistling a happy tune to himself as he starts working his way back to his house. His expression is noticeably happier with his crooked grin. His hands seem to be resting in his pockets now instead of slammed in there to keep from the cold. He feels victorious despite the fact that the tiny snowflakes are falling from the sky and wetting his hair as he walked to his house.

That's when he sees her.

It almost seems like a cliché romance movie or novel, but it's okay because he finally realizes the meaning behind them. He understands why the main male character feels his heart skip a beat before suddenly thudding against his chest so quickly that he's worried it will jump out.

Namine is twirling around in the middle of the street. A white coat is protecting her from the harsh weather. Clutched in her right hand is a hat that she should probably be wearing, but decided against it despite her better judgment. Her flaxen hair flying wildly around her as she continues spinning.

Her tongue sticks out to catch the rare snowflake. She looks so innocent and makes Roxas want nothing more than to run over, scoop her up, and press his mouth against hers.

He doesn't get the chance to because she stops abruptly upon noticing his arrival. She stands completely still with wide eyes. She looks like a doe caught in headlights, he decides.

Roxas steps closer to her ad gets a better glimpse of her.

Roxas always liked the pale color of Namine's skin. It was never sickly pale, but she looked lovely without all of the color flooding to her face (though he'd never admit it, but she looks cute when blushing too). Her cheeks are flushed from the low temperature and constant spinning.

Her eyes are still wide, but nearly as much as before. They're the prettiest color he'd ever had the fortune of seeing. Namine bites her lip in anticipation, waiting for Roxas to say something. But he never does. He only walks forward and unwinds the scarf from his neck and offers it to her.

"I'll trade you," he says, "I don't want you to get sick, but I'm not a big fan of wet hair."

She smiles slightly and takes the scarf from him before handing over the blue hat in her hands. She likes the feeling of the wool around her. And it smells like him.

Roxas grins suddenly and cocks an eyebrow. He offers his hand and bows. He makes a mental note to stop making fun of anything romantic with Hayner and Pence. Namine only smiles and takes his hand, but they don't dance.

He grasps her other hand. They start spinning around even more wildly than Namine was before Roxas arrives. Roxas stops abruptly before Namine's face turns too pink. He wants to get a good look at her.

He sees her skin is the color he is so accustomed to, but he wants it to change. And he wants to be the reason that it changes.

So he tips her chin up and gently places the softest of kisses on her lips. He looks at her face again when he pulls away. He lives for the way she looks the moment before she snaps back into reality. Her eyes are closed and he cheeks are the loveliest shade of Pink Roxas has ever seen.

He never thought she was more beautiful.

Namine skips out of his embrace. He sits Indian style in the snow and watches as she falls on her back and begins a snow angel. She looks extremely happy, and Roxas is extremely happy to be there with her.

Roxas still only likes the snow when it's Christmas or a snow day, but he thinks that Namine is worth putting up with it for.

* * *

Happy (late) holidays.

I wanted this up sooner, but my laptop broke (for the 2nd time since I've had it). I only got it back yesterday. This is obviously AU, and I got the idea at school today as I walked home from the bus stop, throwing ideas around with my friend Andrew. He hates the snow, but he told me that our snowball fight and snowman was worth dealing with the little white aliens (cookie if you get the reference) for.

So, dedicated to Andrew for being my inspiration for Roxas (although there was no kissing between us).


	3. Mistaken

Title: Mistaken  
Theme: Dead Wrong  
Summary: This was one of those times that Roxas knew there was still much he didn't know about Namine.

* * *

Wonderland, Roxas decides, is a very unsettling place.

Nothing is as it should be because everything is as it isn't. Nothing is right because everything is wrong. When he wants to look left, he feels his head turn right. It a place on fun colors and large flowers that looks as if children should be frolicking around with dolls and stuffed animals. That's only a cover to distract everyone from the deep toll it takes on your psyche.

Roxas would know. He has a theory; he explained it to Axel in great detail.

There's a girl there with blonde hair and a blue dress. Roxas finds that he has started comparing everyone he meets to either Namine or Axel depending on their gender. The girl Alice almost reminds him of Namine, but she's too different.

Alice has golden color hair that falls softly. Namine's is more of a pale blonde that seems layered. Alice's dress falls like a cupcake around her waist while Namine's fits perfectly around her small body. Alice is all tights with black shoes, and Namine is all legs with white sandals. There is something oddly innocent about the way both of them look at him.

He likes Alice, really he does. But she is always in this world that makes no sense to him. She makes no sense to him. Namine does.

There's a sense of comfort about joining her in the starch white room absolutely void of color. He feels at ease and content just sitting in one of the chairs, telling her about his day. He talks about all of these worlds that she will never see. She sits in her own seat, listening with the vaguest of smiles. Sometimes she draws them for him. Namine's drawings are scarily accurate.

He never tells her about Wonderland; he thinks that she will be like him and not like it. She shows him a drawing she does one night while he's gone. It is full of bright colors and oversized flowers. There are rabbits with waist coats and short men with oversized hats. Then he decides to tell her about Wonderland.

To his astonishment, it is her favorite of all of the worlds. And the reason why makes him turn pink every time he thinks of it.

She told him that she would love to go with him to Wonderland more than any other world because if everything was opposite, she would be free to always be with him; she'd never be confined in that pure white room again.

* * *

This one, honestly, sucks. I had it stuck in my head and couldn't get rid of it, so I thought that it would be okay to have just one in the collection that sucks.


	4. Breathtaking

Title: Breathtaking  
Theme: Heart Song  
Summary: She doesn't sing often, but he wishes she would.

* * *

She doesn't usually sing.

She doesn't even like her voice that much when she's simply speaking. It's too soft and timid; Larxene likes to tell her that she sounds squeaky. She imagines that the assault on her voice would've been much more vicious had Axel not been there to control the Savage Nymph.

So she sounds like a toddler when she speaks, and that's why she rarely does. Except for when he visits her; it's then that she can't seem to keep her mouth shut. The words pour out of her mouth before she can ever fully comprehend what she's saying.

But sometimes when she's by herself, she sings. Nothing in particular, just words that pop into her head. She hums a lot, but never whistles. She generally sings herself love songs. They're always about one boy, but she'd never admit it.

Not even if they locked her in a room with a rabid Larxene.

Well, okay, _maybe_, but there would have to be ridiculous amounts of torture involved.

He hears her by accident one time. He's only walking by the room when he hears the muffled sound, but he never tells her that he heard. She'd never sing again, and he _knows_ it. But nevertheless, he sticks his ear to the door and listens to her, completely entranced by the timid sound of her voice.

Namine's singing isn't perfect, and Roxas knows that he's heard better music in Atlantica, but he likes her singing the best.

* * *

It's short, but I really like it. Besides, I couldn't resist adding the teeny bit of Larxel. They're too cute.


	5. Anxiety

**Title: **Anxiety  
**Theme: **Separation  
**Summary: **She would count down the days until she got to see him again.

* * *

She stays locked up all by herself constantly in Castle Oblivion, which, honestly, isn't much of a change. The strange part is that she's actually_ allowed_ to roam the castle as long as she doesn't leave.

But she only stays in the same room, hunched over her sketchpad, and Larxene just _doesn't get it_.

Not that she likes the memory witch or anything. Nor does she really want to see her happy, but it's just annoying. It's no fun teasing her when the only way you can get at her is through those stupid sketchbooks.

Even when Larxene does see her, she seems to be pouting and moping. It's so irritating and makes her want to strike something with lightning…if only Demyx had joined them in the castle.

Axel managed to catch sight of one of the picture before the book snapped shut. He stupidly told Larxene, and she never really let it go. All the pictures are of either herself and Roxas or simply just Roxas.

It gives Larxene endless material, but Axel feels bad for letting it slip. Well, he would've if he _could_ feel.

The whole thing is kind of sad because she has such separation anxiety. Sometimes she could be caught murmuring numbers to herself. She would countdown the number of days since she last saw him.

The whole thing is kind of sick, but Axel knows how she feels. He misses Roxas too (but never to the same extent).

* * *

This one is really all over the place. I switched POVs a couple times, but I enjoy writing for Larxene's view. She's highly entertaining.


	6. Content

Title: Content  
Theme: Simplicity  
Summary: He was okay with just holding her. AU

* * *

There was something oddly comfortable about being with Namine.

Some days, he would wake up with her already in his arms. Those mornings were his favorite. Their hands would be entwined, and he could feel her wedding ring on her finger. His chest would swell with pride.

Roxas knew that the oh-so-innocent girl tangled with him was his and would always be his. He was so happy with just lying in bed with her, watching her sleep. Everything else in the world seemed to be too complicated.

Nothing ever compared to waking up to her peaceful sleep.

Namine always laughed him when she caught him on the phone with Sora. Wives were supposed to gossip and gush over their husbands; not the other way around. But the two brothers never really were conventional. It was a constant source of amusement for Namine and Kairi.

He felt Namine stir in his arms.

"What are you doing," she mumbled almost unintelligibly, looking at him with wide eyes,

"Watching you sleep," Roxas replied, cocking a grin.

She giggled and buried her face in her pillow. "You're such a stalker."

"Only for you."

She snuggled her face in his chest, and he pulled her closer to him. Roxas brought his lips to the top of her hair and kissed her.

"Why can't life be this easy?"

"What do you mean, Roxas?"

"Life should be this easy. Wouldn't it be wonderful if everything was just as simple as waking up with you?"

"Well, waking up with _me_ maybe, but not you. You're such a pain in the butt," Namine teased.

"You're so mean to me," Roxas whined.

"Yeah," Namine agreed, "but you love me nonetheless."

Roxas pulled away and dipped his mouth to Namine's and mumbled against her lips, "You have no idea."

* * *

Woo AU!

I kind of like this AU universe. For reference, Sora and Roxas are brothers in this universe. Axel (and the rest of the organization) would probably be Roxas' best friend from college, and Hayner, Pence, and Olette would be childhood best friends.


	7. Pour

Title: Pour

Theme: Umbrella

Summary: _Did you know that sharing your umbrella is a gesture of love in Japan?_

* * *

"Why doesn't the weather ever change here," Namine asked.

Roxas, who fiddling with the keychain on his keyblade, looked up curiously, "I didn't even know that it really counted as weather."

"Well…everywhere has weather right?"

"But this isn't _really_ a world, right? I think Axel called it The World That Never Was one time," Roxas replied, scratching the back of his head. "Why does it matter anyway?"

"It doesn't… Well, I guess it does, but not that much. I mean, sometimes I have dreams about this really pretty island where the weather is always sunny and bright. Not that I mind the darkness that much, but it'd be nice if it was bright outside once," Namine said hesitantly.

"I've always wanted to see rain," Roxas admitted.

"You've never seen rain before? But you've been to so many different worlds," Namine questioned.

"Weird, huh? I guess the closest I've ever gotten was Atlantica, but actual rain would be nice."

"You'd get really wet," Namine commented.

"Not if I had an umbrella. Then I'd only get kind of wet," Roxas retorted, grinning.

Namine rolled her eyes at him. "I don't like water that much."

"I would share my umbrella with you, Namine," he said, his grin softening.

Namine bit her lip to keep her smile from getting to big. She could feel the blush creeping up the nape of her neck. "Thanks, Roxas."

* * *

Yet another short drabble, but this one seems really cute to me.

Reviews make me smile.


	8. The Morning After

Title: The Morning After

Theme: Exhaustion

Summary: Everyone does the walk of shame. Even Roxas.

* * *

"Damn."

Roxas never knew that sunlight could actually _hurt_ him. He always knew that it could blind him, but never cause him physical harm. Until now.

His eyes snapped back shut, and he fell against the pillow. There was something wrong. His pillow wasn't that comfortable. Sleeping on Roxas' pillow felt somewhat like sleeping on a boulder, but this pillow was rather comfortable. Almost _too _comfortable.

Roxas bolted up, which probably wasn't that good of an idea. Pain rushed to his head, making him want to curl in a ball and sob.

The room clearly wasn't his. In fact, the room belonged to a girl. It was colored with pastels and decorated with a woman's touch. He glanced at the table beside the bed. On it, a photo resided in a frame.

There were two girls- one with blonde hair and one with red hair. Then he remembered.

"Namine."

It was only then that he noticed the sound of running water in the room connected to the bedroom. It stopped, and a minute later the door creaked open, and a head with a mop of blonde hair poked out.

"Did you call me?" Namine asked.

Roxas blinked. "Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be out in a second; I just have to get dressed. Feel free to help yourself to the kitchen. Kairi and I just went grocery shopping the other day, so you should be able to find something," she suggested, having already disappeared behind the bathroom door again.

Roxas nodded, despite Namine not being able to see him. Grabbing his pants off the ground and putting them on, he ambled out to the kitchen. He passed a familiar white door that read 'Kairi'. His brother's girlfriend.

He grabbed a glass of orange juice and leaned against the counter, trying to remember anything about the night before.

Namine bounced in, breaking his concentration. "Hey."

"Are you okay," he asked abruptly.

"Yeah, why," she asked, brow furrowed.

"I just don't want things to be awkward between us," Roxas admitted.

"It's not like it was a bad thing, right?"

"Yeah. It wasn't like we wanted to do it- I mean, not that I didn't want to. I just don't like you- well, I do like you. Juts not that way- but I _could_. Oh man, this isn't coming out right," Roxas groaned.

"As adorable as you are, and you're really adorable, you'll probably want to leave somewhat soon if you don't want Kairi teasing us. She texted me that she'll be back from Sora's apartment in ten minutes or so," Namine suggested.

"Axel's probably wondering where I am anyway," Roxas added.

"I'm not kicking you out or anything. You don't have to leave, but if Kairi finds out, then Sora will too. We both know how that'll go," Namine giggled.

"True," he chuckled.

"I washed your shirt for you," she said, handing it to him.

"I was looking for that… Thanks," he replied.

"I would've washed everything else, but it seemed like a good idea to have them in the morning," Namine added.

"Well, looks like it's time for the walk of shame," Roxas sighed.

"Does it count if we see each other again," Namine asked shyly.

He glanced at her curiously. "I don't know, but I really don't care. I'd see you again anyways."

Roxas leaned down to peck Namine's lips.

"Just be quick when you run to your car. A couple of kids live on this street," she mumbled against his lips.

* * *

He-he. The walk of shame. This is the result of playing Kingdom Hearts 2 for about three or four hours straight last night. Demyx was a bitch to kill, and then I felt bad when I beat him since he's my favorite characters.

This falls into the same AU as chapter six, Content. Expect more set in that world.

Happy Valentine's Day.


	9. Winter

Title: Winter

Theme: Frost

Summary: She was like the snow: pure

* * *

When Roxas thought of her, he thought of snow.

Namine was really pale anyways, and she had that really pretty flaxen hair that he could stare at all day. She also had that white dress, and even her sandals went along with the whole 'white' theme she had going on.

But it wasn't just her looks that did it. She was so innocent. Namine was good natured, quiet, and friendly. She was pure.

Just like snow.

* * *

Short. I know, but I didn't want to add too much overkill.


	10. Mist

**Title: **Memory  
**Theme:** Mist  
**Summary: **Sometimes.

* * *

Sometimes when it rained out, his imagination got the best of him. The rain in Twilight Town caused a lot of mist to rise.

Occasionally, he would look down to the ground and spot a pair of white sandal clad shoes. They led to a pair of long slim legs which led to a smooth torso covered with a pure white dress.

The mist always covered her face, but he had the oddest feeling that he'd seen her before.

* * *

Nostalgia.


End file.
